


Time is a Cruel Mistress

by FlameofSwords



Series: Flame's Portfolio [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameofSwords/pseuds/FlameofSwords
Summary: Time has done many things to Hohenheim, so much that he knows it's not a healer.





	Time is a Cruel Mistress

Time was anything but a healer. Hohenheim knew this for a fact, after all, time only made his situation worse. Time only made his biggest mistake grow stronger, and his life fall to shambles. Time also let him watch his son get weaker, and driven with madness. To Hohenheim, time did nothing good to him, nothing good at all, so to him, whoever said time heals all wounds did not see his wounds.

 

But one thing, one saving grace of time was that it gave him the ability to make friends with those inside of him, something he realized that others didn’t do. Something that his counterpart, the one who gave him his name, didn’t do. It also allowed Hohenheim to just generally enjoy life, something he couldn’t have done as a slave.

 

Time was anything but a healer. But it gave him the ability to live his life. 


End file.
